Under the Northern Lights
by Doctor Jupiter
Summary: During a Christmas Part at the Temple, Leggy struggles to tell Padparadscha how she feels about her. Hopefully, with some help from a certain perma-fusion, she might be able to make a good impression.


**AN: Okay, guys. This oneshot is very late. But I spent several days working on it and I'm not gonna let it go to waste. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Cover art:** rex000013/art/COMM-leggy-x-padparadscha-765835837

"Okay, everyone. The star's on the tree, the decorations have been put up, and the stockings have been hung. Our Christmas Eve party may now commence," Pearl announced, earning cheers from everyone in the newly repaired beach house. "But first, we've got to lay down some ground rules." Everyone groans in response.

"Rule one, the snacks and drinks are for everyone so don't hoard them all for yourself, Amethyst," Pearl said, turning toward the purple gem.

"Ugh, that was, like, one time and it happened five years ago. When will you let me live it down?" she asked, angrily.

"What about the dozens of times you've eaten everything in the fridge?" Pearl inquired.

"Uh… Those don't count!" Amethyst exclaimed, blushing as she folded her arms and turned the other way.

Pearl simply sighed and rolled her eyes before she went on. "Okay. Rule two, don't- EEP!" Pearl squeaked in surprise as she was cut off by Jasper pressing a warm kiss against her cheek. When the orange gem pulled back, a light blue blush could be seen highlighting Pearl's cheeks.

"Jasper?! I wasn't standing anywhere near a mistletoe!" Pearl exclaimed, flustered by her girlfriend's antics.

"I know. It's just that I couldn't resist that cute face of yours," Jasper said, smirking as Pearl blushed even harder. "Besides, it's a party; you gotta learn how to have fun, babe."

Pearl smiles and says, "Okay, fine. Have fun, everyone." Everyone cheered as they went off to enjoy the festivities.

"Attagirl, Pearly," said Jasper, stroking Pearl's hair, earning a satisfied hum from the pale gem. "C'mon. Let's go sit by the fireplace."

"I would like that very much," she said as Jasper took her hand and lead her downstairs.

**. . .**

While everyone else was enjoying themselves, two small adorable gems were enjoying their time together. Padparadscha and Leggy sat next to each other, peacefully watching the snow fall. In reality, Padparadscha was the only one focused on the snow as her friend was more focused on her. Leggy failed to hide her blush as she directs her gaze toward the sapphire, admiring her friend's beauty.

"Oh, what a wonderful sight. This snow is absolutely beautiful," said Padparadscha, cheerfully. "Do you think so too, Leggy?"

_ "Not as beautiful as you,"_ Leggy thought as she stares at the sapphire. Padparadscha was currently wearing a red dress with white fluff around the rim, a dark red sweater with a gingerbread man on the front, and green mittens. Leggy thought that the sapphire's attire added an adorable touch to her natural cuteness. Unfortunately, the ruby's love trance left her completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Um, Leggy? Did you hear what I said?" asked Padparadscha, making Leggy snap out of her trance. The ruby blushed in embarrassment after realizing her mistake.

"Sorry, Paddy. I kinda spaced out; what were you saying?" she asked.

After a ten-second delay, the sapphire spoke. "I asked what did you think about the snowfall."

"Oh. Well, it was nice," Leggy replied.

"I'm glad you think so, too," said the sapphire, grinning. "Anywho, Steven said they were gonna be serving something called "hot chocolate" and I would like to try it. Would you care to join me?"

_ "YES! YES! YES!"_ At least, that's what Leggy said in her mind. Sadly, her shyness kicked in. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Very well, then," said Padparadscha as she walked off.

_ "Seriously?! What is wrong with me?! She literally just asked me out on a date and I declined!"_ Leggy thought to herself._ "C'mon, Ruby. It shouldn't be too hard; just tell her you changed your mind."_

Leggy gathered up her courage and spoke. "Paddy, wait?"

The sapphire stopped in her tracks and after a ten-second delay, she turned around smiling.

"Yes, Leggy?" she asked. The sight of the sapphire's cute smile caused Leggy's whole entire face to heat up and it left her completely speechless.

_"I can't do it! Abort mission! Abort mission!"_ Leggy thought to herself. The ruby sighs and says, "I just wanted you to know that I like your new outfit." Leggy stared down at the floor in utter despair as she awaits the sapphire's response.

After a moment of silence, Leggy gasped in shock as Padparadscha wrapped her arms around her.

"Aaaaww! Thanks, Leggy. You're so sweet," said Paddy as she embraced the other gem. Leggy cheeks started to heat up as she took in the sapphires warmth.

_"Oh, my stars! She's hugging me!"_ Leggy said in her mind as she promptly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Paddy's waist. After a while, the two separated and Padparadscha walked off.

Leggy sighed as she sits back in her seat by the window.

"So, how'd it go?"

Leggy yelped in surprise at the sudden voice. When she turned around, Navy was sitting by her with a smirk along with the other rubies.

"Oh. Hey, guys," said Leggy.

"C'mon. Tell us how it went," Navy said, smugly.

"Well, she hugged me so that's gotta count for something," said Leggy.

"Padparadscha hugs everyone," Doc clarified.

"Yeah, so skip to the good stuff," Army demanded.

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to drink hot chocolate with her," Leggy explained.

"That's good, soldier; she asked you out on a date. What was your response?" Doc asked.

Leggy gulped nervously. "I got nervous and declined." All of the rubies groaned in utter frustration.

"Are you serious right now?! How could you screw up like that?!" Eyeball exclaimed.

"I panicked! I didn't think she would ask me out!" Leggy replied.

"That's even worse. Paddy made the first move; gave you an easy opening; why didn't you take it?" Army asked.

"I don't know," said Leggy, sadly. It was then that Navy decided to intervene.

"C'mon, guys. Give her a break," she said.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if she hadn't screwed up so hard," said Doc.

"Yes. But scolding her isn't gonna help. Besides, we shouldn't talk; we haven't even made any progress on asking out Lapis," said Navy.

"She's just playing hard to get," Army said, defensively.

"Regardless, I think we should just be glad that Ruby made progress with Paddy," said Navy.

"Well, I guess you're right," said Army.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," said Eyeball.

"A for effort, Ruby," said Doc.

"Thanks, guys," said Leggy, smiling.

"Hey?"

The rubies turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be Garnet wearing a purple sweater with a blue heart on the front and a red heart on the back and holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"Are the five of you staying out of trouble?" she asked, smiling playfully while casually sipping her drink.

"For now, but the night's still young," said Navy with a mischievous smile.

"I'll be sure to keep an extra close eye on you," said Garnet, playfully. "Hey, Leggy? You seem depressed; is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine," said Leggy.

"Paddy asked her out and she screwed up and said no," said Eyeball.

"Ruby?!" shouted Leggy to Eyeball, who just simply shrugged.

"Having girl trouble, Leggy?" the fusion asked.

Leggy sighed. "I wanted to say yes but I just couldn't. Every time I try to make an impression, I just get choked up at the last second. I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm," Garnet contemplates the ruby's dilemma and tries her best to come up with the best solution. She looks into every future possibility to see which solution leads to the best results. After a good ten seconds, the fusion smiles as she finally sees a future with the most perfect outcome. "I think I might be able to help you, Leggy."

"Really?" the ruby asked, overjoyed.

The fusion nods. "Yes, but I'd like to discuss it privately. So the rest of you should go and enjoy the party."

"Not so fast," said Doc. "Were a squad. If you have something to say to one of us, then the rest of us have the right to-"

"Lapis will be back from her last-minute Christmas shopping in twelve minutes and there's an extra mistletoe in the decoration box. I figured you'd like to use this to your advantage," said Garnet, smirking.

The four rubies blushed before dashing off to retrieve that mistletoe, leaving Leggy with Garnet.

"What's so special about this 'mistletoe'?" asked Leggy. "And what even is that, anyway?"

"Based on what I've seen in your future, something tells me you'll find out very soon," said the fusion, smiling knowingly. "Now, then. When did you start having these feelings for Padparadscha?"

"About three days after me and my team settled on Earth. When I first saw her, I had these strange feelings inside of me. After some time, I started to feel attracted to her. She's just so beautiful, and kind, and fun to be around. I wanted to tell her how I felt so many times, but I just can't," said Leggy.

"Well, the best way to get her attention is to just tell her, not many gems can read minds, and even less are still alive today," she explained.

"I understand that, but where should I start?" asked Leggy.

"Well, the best place to start is by finding the proper location to set the mood," said Garnet. "And I think I might be able to help you with that. But first, Steven, can you c'mere for a second?"

"Yes, Garnet?" Steven asked, heading over to them.

"Leggy's having romance problems and she needs your help with something," said Garnet.

This got the hybrid excited.

"Really?!" he said, smiling excitedly.

Garnet nodded.

"What can I do to help?" Steven asked.

"Do you still have that song from when you first fused with Connie?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have it saved," Steven replied, pulling it up.

"Wait? You and your human friend fused?" the ruby asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome," said Steven.

"Is she your girlfri-?"

"NO!" the hybrid exclaimed, slightly blushing. "We're just friends; nothing more."

Steven hands the phone over the to Leggy, who still looks confused.

"Okay, but how is this gonna help me?" she asked.

"Well, as I've said earlier, the best way to get your feelings out to someone is to find the best location to set the mood," Garnet explained before smiling. "And I know the perfect place."

The fusion motioned for them to come closer.

"Listen closely."

**. . .**

Padparadscha kindly accepts the steaming hot cup of hot chocolate from Pearl.

"Thanks, Pearl," said Padparadscha.

"I hope you enjoy it," she replied.

The sapphire walks over to a quiet corner and takes a sip of her hot chocolate and hums in delight at the pleasant taste.

_"The Earth has once again piqued my interest,"_ she thought. As she takes another sip of her beverage, the memory of her recent conversation with a certain red gem causes a blush to spread across her cheeks.

_"She actually liked my outfit. Oh my stars!"_ the sapphire thought. She then lets out a sigh. _"I can't believe I messed up so badly. Of course, Leggy was gonna say no. I knew she was shyest one in her squad. Why did I have to scare her even more by asking her out?"_

"Paddy?! Paddy?!"

After a ten second delay, the sapphire responds and turns around to be greeted by an excited Carnelian.

"Yes, Carnelian?" she asked.

"You will not believe this! The moment we've all been waiting for is finally here! You gotta see this!" exclaimed Carnelian, taking the sapphires hand and walks off with her.

The red quartz takes the sapphire over to where a few of the Famethyst were gathered around something. Closer inspection revealed what was happening and after a ten-second delay, Padparadscha gasped.

Standing in the middle of the crowd, was Amethyst and Peridot locked in an intense makeout session under a strange plant that Padparadscha didn't recognize. Peridot's cheeks were highlighted by a dark green blush and her eyes were wide in contrast to Amethyst, whose eyes were closed as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. While this was going on, the Famethyst were cheering their sister on while Skinny took pictures with Peridot's tablet.

Padparadscha just stood there completely astonished.

After a few seconds, the two pulled back from each other. Amethyst had a satisfied smile on her face and Peridot had flustered expression.

"Holy smokes," said Peridot.

"You're not so bad yourself, Peri," said Amethyst.

"Are guys official now?" asked Carnelian.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you say, Peri; you interested?" Amethyst asked, smirking.

"YES! Oh, I mean… uuuhh… Yes," Peridot replied, blushing.

"Then that makes us official," said Amethyst, kissing the green gem on the cheek as her sisters cheered.

Casually sipping her hot chocolate, Padparadscha decided, after watching the romantic display, to question Amethyst on her methods.

"Hey, Amethyst?" asked the sapphire.

"Yeah, Paddy?" the quartz replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Padparadscha asked.

"Sure. Guys, can you give us some privacy?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure thing, sis," said Jay as she and the others walked off.

"Peri? Could you go pour me some eggnog?" the quartz said.

"Anything for you, my beloved," said the green gem as she went off.

"So, Paddy? What did you want to talk about?" asked Amethyst.

After a ten-second delay, Padparadscha replied, "I want to know how you were able to express your feelings to Peridot like that."

"Oh, well, you see this?" asked the quartz, pointing to the plant hanging above them.

After a short pause, the sapphire replied, "Yes. What is this strange plant?"

"It's called a mistletoe," the quartz replied. "Basically, if two people stand other it, they have to kiss."

Padparadscha blushed. "Aren't we standing under it?"

"Heh. Good eye, Paddy," said Amethyst, planting a kiss on the sapphire's cheek.

"Oh, dear. Amethyst? I'm flattered but I already-

"Don't read into it, Paddy? I'm just respecting Christmas tradition," Amethyst explained. "I'm guessing you're saving your first kiss for Leggy."

After a ten-second delay, the sapphire gasped.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Of course I knew. I'm surprised no one else did," said the quartz. "Is there any way I can help?"

After a short delay, Padparadscha asked, "Can I borrow that mistletoe for a moment?"

**. . .**

Leggy roamed the beach house desperately looking for Padparadscha. After what felt like hours, she finally spotted the off colored sapphire.

"Paddy?"

After a ten-second delay, Padparadscha turned around. "Leggy?"

Blushing, Leggy nervously walked approached the sapphire. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to… uhh… Go out somewhere with me?"

After a few seconds, Padparadscha smiled and replied, "I would love to."

"Oh, good. Let's go," said Leggy, taking the sapphire's hand. As they walked over to the warp pad, Leggy didn't notice a certain ornamental plant tied to the side of Padparadscha's hair like a hair bow.

**. . .**

**(The Arctic)**

The light from the warp pad shone as Padparadscha and Leggy warped into the snowy area. When the light faded, the two small gems stepped off the crystal platform and made their way through the snow-filled land.

"_Okay, first hill, north of the warp pad, just like Garnet said,"_ the ruby thought as they trudged through the snow-covered forest.

"Leggy? Where are we going?" Padparadscha asked.

"It's a surprise!" Leggy said as she grinned.

After a ten-second delay, the sapphire smiled back. "Okay, then."

After a few minutes of walking, Leggy finally came across her, where she saw a strange multi-colored glow, which seemed to be originating from the night sky.

_"What's that?"_ Leggy thought.

"Leggy? Is this it?" the sapphire asked.

"Y-Yeah. Let's check it out," said the ruby as she led them up the hill. Upon reaching the top, Leggy gasped at what she saw, followed by Padparadscha ten seconds later.

Bright, multi-colored waves of light swirled through the night sky and shrouded the entire snow-covered landscape with its beautiful multicolored lights.

Padparadscha watched this all occur, completely astonished. "Leggy? This is absolutely breathtaking. What is this?"

"I think Steven calls it 'The Aw-roaruh-boar-ree-al-iss'," Leggy replied. "But Garnet usually just calls it the Northern Lights."

"This is truly magnificent," said the sapphire. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Well, earlier when you asked me out earlier, I felt bad for saying no. I really wanted to spend time with you, but I got nervous," the ruby explained. "I was hoping this could make up for it."

Leggy pulled out Steven's cellphone and placed it on a nearby tree stump before turning it on and playing a song.

"I know this is a strange question, but would like to share a dance with me?" she asked, holding her hand out to Padparadscha and turning the opposite direction. After a ten-second wait, Leggy felt a hand grasp hers. She turned to find Padparadscha holding her hand, smiling.

"I would love to," she said as her hands went to Leggy's hips.

"What are you doing?" Leggy asked, blushing.

"I heard about this style of dance that is perfect for two people," Padparadscha answered, smiling.

"Okay, but just so you know, I don't really have much experience with this," said Leggy.

"It's okay. Just follow my lead," said Padparadscha, reassuringly. She didn't have much experience with dancing either, but she was willing to go by with what little knowledge she did have.

Leggy smiled and placed her one hand on the sapphire's shoulder and another one on her waist and Padparadscha did the same. They spent the next several hours alone, just dancing the night away, it didn't matter what song played, whether it be "Let me drive my van into your heart" or Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, they just danced to the closest beat they could.

When the cellphone finally ran out of power, the music ended and Leggy held Padparadscha in a dipping position. Both gems blushed due to how close they were. After a few more minutes of silence, Padparadscha smiled.

"See? I told you you'd get the hang of it," she said.

"Yeah, thanks," said Leggy. It was at this moment, the ruby noticed something about the sapphire. "Um, Paddy? What's that thing in your hair?"

After a ten-second pause, she blushed.

"You mean this?" she asked, pointing to the small, ornamental plant she was using as a hair bow. "It's called a mistletoe. Amethyst told me there was an earthly tradition that involves this plant."

"W-What's the tradition?" Leggy asked.

After a ten-second pause, Padparadscha smiled and placed her hands on the ruby's cheeks. Before Leggy could say anything, the sapphire pressed her lips to hers.

Leggy's eyes widened and she blushed even harder. It was almost like she was struck by Yellow Diamond's thunder. The sapphire's lips felt soft and warm and she tastes like sweet honey. And the movement of her lips against hers sent sparks throughout her whole body. Soon, Leggy closed her eyes and placed both hands in Padparadscha's hair before returning the kiss, causing the sapphire to hum in delight. When they released each other, they looked at one another with stars in their eyes.

"When can we do this again?" Padparadscha asked.

"Why wait?" Leggy asked in response, smiling as they resumed kissing.

"You two look cute together."

The two small gems pulled back from each other and turned around to see Garnet smiling at them.

"Garnet? What are you doing here?" Leggy asked.

"I wanted to see if you've made progress. And it seems that you have," said the fusion.

"I predict Garnet will approach us while the others hide and watch from the bushes," said Padparadscha.

"Dang it," said a few voices from the bushes.

"You can come out now. They know we're here," said Garnet.

The others came out of the bushes smiling.

"Well, it was worth a shot," said Carnelian.

"That was so adorable," said Steven, smiling as stars filled his eyes.

"Oh, my stars, that was beautiful! It was glorious!" The Rutiles exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh, Padparadscha! I'm so happy that you finally found someone!" Rhodonite exclaimed, happily.

"It's… great… to… see… that… you… have… found… your… significant… other," said Fluorite.

"Heh. Now I see why she needed the mistletoe," said Amethyst.

While everyone was talking, Lapis stood in the background smiling at the scene in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw all four rubies standing on top of each other's shoulders. Each of them sporting a smug grin.

"What are you four smiling about?" she asked.

Doc, the one on top, spoke up. "Look what we're standing under."

Lapis then smiled when she saw that the red gem was holding up a mistletoe.

"You know the rules. You have to-"

"Mwah!"

Doc was silenced by Lapis pecking her on the cheek. The blue gem then does the same to Eyeball and Army, causing the three to blush and fall to the ground as they fainted. When she got to Navy, the red gem smiled mischievously before placing her hands on Lapis' cheeks and kissing her on the lips, shocking the blue gem before she pulled back after ten seconds.

After three seconds, Lapis smirked. "Well, someone's a little bold."

"You know I am," said Navy, smirking.

"When those other three wake up, tell them I'm available next Friday," said Lapis.

"Will do, Ms. Lazuli," said Navy, promptly taking the blue gem's hand and kissing the back of her palm.

**. . .**

Soon, everyone sat down to enjoy the Northern Lights. Amethyst and Peridot sat together, while Jasper sat next to Pearl.

Padparadscha and Leggy sat together on the hill where they had their first kiss. At one point, Padparadscha rests her head on the ruby's shoulder. Blushing, Leggy just smiled wrapped her arm around the sapphire's torso as the two watched the Northern Lights in peace.

Garnet just sat under a nearby tree holding Steven in her arms as she watched the new happy couple with a smile on her face.

"That's my Leggy," she said.

**THE END**

**Special Thanks: Pokeplushman (Wattpad, ) and ( )**

**Note from Pokeplushman: I helped throughout this oneshot. This is the first time I ever collaborated, and I appreciate the fact that Doctor Jupiter would even consider me helping me. If you like this story, please check out others Doctor Jupiter or I have made.**

**AN (From me): Finally, it's done. Hopefully, the next ones won't take so long.**


End file.
